Tiffany and Tancred
by Fartemis Owl
Summary: .::HIATUS::. Tancred's twin sister, Tiffany, has boy troubles. She's fallen in love with Lysander, but he loves Lauren and would do anything for her. But Lauren has a dark secret. (AU Lysander/Lauren/Tiffany & Tancred/Emma Bloors don't exist )
1. Groggy Pigs

**Hello, Farty here. Hey, I have to ask you guys something before I continue with the story. How do you like this motto: Bringing farts to **_**your**_** neighborhood! Hehe, yep, it's a bit lame, but who flipping cares. I for one don't give a flip. Ha ha, I am so cheesy. Anyway, so meet Tiffany Torsson, Tancred's twin sister (that's a "T" alliteration).**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

Tancred awoke from his deep slumber—or as deep as you can go when you're a storm-bringer—and rubbed the drowsiness from his cerulean blue eyes. He opened his mouth wide and emitted a long and foul-smelling yawn. Then he proceeded in waking up his twin sister, who slept in the bed across their bedroom.

"Tiff," he rasped, still trying to wake up.

"Wherr…?" Tiffany groggily answered, still asleep.

"Tiffany, wake up." Tancred half-fell, half-slipped out of bed and lumbered over to his sister's bedside.

"Gerroff meh, Tanc," she replied and absentmindedly pushed him.

Tancred sighed and went to the bathroom. He wet his hands under the faucet and shook his hands over Tiffany's face. She spluttered and sat up.

"Hurry up and get ready," Tancred said while pulling off his top. "Dad's gonna get angry if we're late…again. And you _know_ what happens when he gets angry."

**~FO~**

Tancred and Tiffany rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Torsson were eating breakfast. Tancred had to bend over slightly to hug his mother and give her a kiss on the cheek. Tiffany, however, was her mother's height. The twins used to be the same height, but recently Tanc had shot up almost to Mr. Torsson's height. Of course, both twins had blonde electrified hair, cerulean blue eyes, and storm bringing abilities. And they both ate like pigs.

"They way you eat," Mrs. Torsson said, "you'd swear we don't feed you."

"But in reality, you feed us a lot," Tancred said, already getting up for seconds. "Besides, me and Tiff only had five slices of pizza each last night."

"Yeah," Tiffany added, also getting seconds. "We usually have ten slices each."

Mr. Torsson chuckled from behind his newspaper. "They get it from me," he mumbled.

**~FO~**

Tiffany and Tancred rushed down to the bus stop just as the green art bus rolled around the corner. Lysander Sage and Emma Tolly, fellow students and their best friends, were already waiting for them, and Lysander stared at them as if they were aliens.

"Where've you been?" he asked the twins as they stopped to catch their breath. "You're always supposed to be at the bus stop _five minutes before the bus comes_."

"Well, excuse me, _Mum_," Tancred replied sarcastically as they climbed on the bus.

**~FO~**

That day was horrible for Tancred. He forgot his books in three of his classes (including art, which he didn't know _had_ a book). He got writer's block in English. He also forgot his lunch money, and he and Tiff had to split her lunch.

What a rough day.

During the last period of the day (math), Tancred was literally bouncing in his seat. He couldn't stay calm. Every few minutes he would glance up at the clock, which only made things go slower. At the front of the room, Mrs. Todd, a middle-aged hag, droned on and on about square rationals and root numbers…or was it square roots and rational numbers? Numbers and signs swam in front of his eyes, which threatened to close.

Finally, Tancred had had enough. He tore out a piece of paper from his journal and started doodling. The name _Emma_ was written in large block letters with a heart around it. He was beginning to draw doves on the paper when someone cleared their throat above him.

Slowly, Tancred raised his head until he was face-to-face with Mrs. Todd. She snatched the paper up and Tanc watched her eyes dart back and forth across it. Then she looked up and snickered.

"It says 'Emma' in block letters," she croaked, "with a heart around it and little doves."

All of the students laughed, and Tancred's ears turned bright red. When he looked up, he caught a glimpse of Emma, and she was smiling and blushing. _Maybe that's a good sign_, Tancred thought.

Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone jumped up and ran for the door, including Tancred.

"Not so fast, Mr. Torsson," Mrs. Todd said. She pointed a bony finger to her desk, with a black rolling chair behind it and a small, lonely chair in front. "Sit. Down. _Now_."

Tancred nervously sat in the white chair while Mrs. Todd sat in hers.

"Now," she said. "About your punishment."

**~FO~**

Tancred caught up with his friends just as they were getting on the bus.

"So?" Lysander said.

"How'd it go?" said Tiffany. "Did you get detention?"

"Nah, just extra homework." Tancred plopped down in his seat next to Lysander, with Emma and Tiffany sitting across. "Old Todd was pissed though. She started ranting about children these days and stuff."

"What a nice lady," Emma said, which pretty much summed it up.


	2. Snickers, Cake, and Dust

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been on vacation for five days without a computer to speak of. So, to say sorry, I'm updating with a really long chapter. At least, I hope it ends up long. My thoughts can go anywhere nowadays. By the way, I forgot to do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Children of the Red King series or the characters in it. I only own Tiffany, Uncle Tristan, and the vaporizer I used to vaporize the Bloor's.**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

The large green bus full of loud, sweaty teenagers made its way over various bumps and potholes to its first stop. About half the bus got off at the town square. The other half lived in the Heights or at the cathedral, including the twins, Emma, and Lysander.

"So Sander," the twins said in unison, "what are you doing for your birthday, huh?"

He sighed and rolled his chocolate brown eyes. Lysander was a tall, African-English, fifteen-year-old with dreadlocks and medium brown skin. Everything about him was chocolate. His hair, his eyes, his skin. Tancred always teased gim and said was a walking chocolate bar. He had a very square jaw that was set in a scowl when he was thinking, and he had ripped muscles from rugby and soccer.

"I already told you," he told the twins in his deep, gruff voice. "I haven't decided yet. And anyway, my parents are saving up for a trip to France, so I might not even _have_ a party."

The four friends cringed as the bus went over another bump. "Hey, you guys want to come over to my auntie's shop today? We need lots of help organizing for the sale next week."

Emma was a small, petite, and shy girl with light blonde hair and bright green eyes. She sat regally and with perfect posture, something that Tiffany despised. Something else that Tiffany despised was the fact that her brother was madly in love with Emma. The thought that Emma might be her sister-in-law was enough to make her shudder.

"Sure," Tancred quickly answered. Tiffany hit him in the gut with her fist.

"No, Em. We're busy tonight. Our uncle's coming over. _Remember, Tanc_?" Tiffany said the last part through gritted teeth.

Rubbing his stomach, Tancred asked "Which uncle? Mum has _tons_ of brothers."

"Uncle Tristan, you dimwit," Tiffany growled. "Dad's only brother. You know, the one who controls the clouds in the sky?"

"Oh yeah."

At the next stop, Emma and five other kids got off the bus. It was just the twins and Lysander now, sitting in an awkward silence.

Finally the bus reached their stop, and they piled off of the bus with their green capes billowing behind them in the wind.

"See you tomorrow, Lysander," Tiffany said longingly.

Lysander, not catching the love in her voice, replied, "Bye guys!" And he continued up the long, winding sidewalk to the top of the hill, where the large Sage Mansion was.

**~FO~**

"Mum, I'm home," Lysander called out as he threw his backpack onto the couch. Instead, his sisters Alexandra and Hortense greeted him.

"Mum's not home," Alexandra said with a smirk on her face, prowling out of the living room like a panther with Hortense in her wake. Alexandra Sage was fourteen years old with light brown skin and dark hazelnut hair that was changed frequently (currently it was in a side braid with a little bang left on the opposite side). She was tall, elegant, and had a long neck like her mother. Hortense Sage, ten, was like a mini version of her older sister, and she always did what Alexandra did.

Lysander rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?"

"Well, since Mum says we aren't 'old enough' you have to take us to the store." Alexandra stopped in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. "And buy us anything we want."

"Keep dreaming, Alex," Lysander said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He chugged it down in thirty seconds, threw away the bottle, and glared at Alexandra. "You know, sometimes you act like _you're_ the oldest and not _me_. I can't believe Tense looks _up_ to you."

"You aren't the boss of us!" Hortense cried in her little voice.

Lysander raised one eyebrow and stared at her with his big, brown eyes. "Go to your room, Hortense Camille Sage."

Frightened by her big brother's glare and his deep, growling voice, Hortense squeaked like a little mouse and rushed up the stairs.

"Come _on_, Sander," Alexandra purred. "You need to get out more, and get a girlfriend. When's the last time you went shopping? _For yourself_?"

Lysander thought for a moment, then sighed, exasperated. "I see your point," he said. "Fine, but only one item each, and it has to be under eight pounds. I'm going broke."

**~FO~**

At the little grocery store right outside the Heights, the girls rushed off to the beauty section (or rather, Alexandra rushed off and Hortense was pulled along for the ride). All Lysander needed was a new pack of mint gum.

_Gum_, he thought. _Where is the gum? Why can't I find some gum in-?_

Lysander stopped in front of the candy aisle. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair and tanned, brown skin, and her eyes were the loveliest shade of hazel. She was trying desperately to grab a pack of Snickers off of the top shelf, but every time she jumped up, her fingers just barely grazed them and she sighed, exasperated.

Lysander cleared his throat. The girl turned around and pushed her pink glasses further up her nose. "Yes?" she asked.

Lysander composed himself. "I was wondering…do you need any help?" he asked nervously.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She turned back around to her previous occupation and jumped one last time. Her slender fingers didn't even graze the bag this time.

"Allow me," Lysander said. He reached up and plucked the bag off of the shelf. Unfortunately, the bag was at the bottom of the pile, and loads of Snickers came tumbling down on him, forcing him to the ground.

The lovely girl giggled and helped Lysander to his feet. Embarrassed, Lysander began to gather the bags in his arms. When he was done, he piled them back onto the shelf, and gave the leftover bag to the girl.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm afraid I didn't get your name."

Lysander stuck his hand out. "My name's Lysander Sage."

The girl shook his hand. "Lauren Miller. Do you go to my school?"

"No, unless you go to Bone's." **(A/N: Remember, the Bloor's don't exist in my story, and the bad endowed are just mean)**

"I can't, my family can't afford a fancy academy like that," Lauren said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

They walked towards the cash register in awkward silence for a moment, and then Lysander asked, "Do you know where the Pet's Café is?"

Lauren's eyes lit up. "I bring my parrot there all the time!"

"You have a parrot?" Lysander asked in shock. "So do I! I was wondering if…if you'd like to meet me there for some coffee…or something?"

"I'd love to!" Lauren exclaimed as they reached the checkout counter. "How about tomorrow at five?"

He took a silent sigh of relief."Sounds great. See you there!"

Lysander walked away from Lauren feeling elated and happy. Alexandra saw his face when they were walking towards the Heights, and she asked what happened.

"True love," was all he said.

**~FO~**

Tiffany and Tancred were not feeling so happy. Uncle Tristan was blabbing his head off about boring things, like the _stock market_ and _property value_. You know, boring adult stuff. Meanwhile, Tancred had make-sure-Uncle-Tristan-has-coffee-in-his-cup-at-all-times duty and Tiffany had make-sure-Uncle-Tristan-has-cake-on-his-plate-at-all-times duty.

While getting their fat uncle what he desired, the twins met up in the kitchen.

"I wish we were doing something more important than helping Uncle Tristan stuff his face," Tancred said filling up a fourth mug of coffee.

"I know, right," Tiffany agreed. "Why can't Mum and Dad just send him back home for the night? Tell him to come back tomorrow, when we're at school and _not here_."

"Tell me about it," Tancred said, walking back into the living room to hand his uncle the coffee. As he opened the door, a string of their conversation reached his ears.

"…and he hasn't mowed his lawn for months," Uncle Tristan was saying.

"Talk about bad property value," Mr. Torsson said.

"Oh, that must be _awful_," Mrs. Torsson sighed.

Tancred rolled his eyes before putting on a fake smile and handing Tristan his coffee. "Here you are, uncle!" he said.

"Ah, thank you, boy," Uncle Tristan said loudly, clapping him on the back. "You're almost as tall as your father! Are you doing well in school? I'll bet you are!"

_I'll bet I'm not you ugly fat-ass_, Tancred wanted to say, but he kept it to himself. Tiffany came in with a slice of cake and set it on the table for him. "Here's your cake, uncle. I heated it up for you."

"Thank you, Tiffany," Tristan said, and then he picked up his fork and began to eat. But after the second forkful, he abandoned his fork altogether and stuffed half of the slice in his mouth. He had a red, plump face and an equally plump build. His finger were like sausages, and the little hair he had left was a nasty shade of fading yellow.

"Thish ish rurlly gud, Molly," Tristan exclaimed with his mouth full, addressing Mrs. Torsson. Crumbs flew out of his mouth and saliva ran down his chin.

"Why, thank you," she replied, a look of obvious disgust on her face.

Tiffany sat down on the couch next to Tancred and squeezed his hand. "So, Tancred and Tiffany, I heard you're very popular at school. It's about time Tancred got a girlfriend, he was quite the loner."

The twins were confused. _Popular?_ Tiffany thought. _Who told him _that_ lie? _

Tancred lost his cool. "You _bastard_," he yelled, standing up. A strong gale whipped around the room. "You think you can just come in our house and blab your head off about stuff we don't give a fuck about? Loud voices gove Mum a headache, so maybe you should be quiet. Shut up and go home, uncle, and lose some weight while you're at it. Your fat ass is making our couch sink. And stop using my sis and I as your errand twins! Get up and get and your own freaking cake! Come on, Tiff, let's go." With that, Tancred stormed out of the front door.

Tiffany stood up, spat in Tristan's face, and followed in Tancred's wake.

The twins made their way through the woods to their favorite tree. Together, they climbed up to the highest branch, where they could see the beautiful lights of the city below and the twinkling stars above.

"Tancred, are you alright?" Tiffany asked once they got up there.

"Yeah, I just lost my temper, that's all. Who does he think he is, talking about if we're popular or if we could get him some more cake or how we should have soulmates? Every time he comes over, he insults us, uses us as servants, and brags about himself. Sometimes, I wish he would just –"

"—go away," Tiffany finished for him. "Yeah, I get your drift."

Tancred chuckled in spite of himself. "Ha ha, get it? 'Drift'?"

Tiffany smiled. "Yeah, that is pretty funny."

They sat mulling things over in silence for a few minutes, until Tancred said "Look, there's Lysander." He pointed down below to the tiny, stone-sized Sage mansion where the ants Lysander, Alexandra, and Hortense were returning from the store.

"Ha, they look like ants," the twins chorused.

"What do say we get down from this tree, Tiffany dear?" Tancred suggested.

"What a wonderful idea, Tancred dear," Tiffany replied.

Laughs, one a boy's and one a girl's, were heard by anyone who happened to be on a moonlit malk through the forest.

**~FO~**

As Emma swept up the remaining dust off of the floor, she looked longingly out of the shop window where kids her age were playing karaoke. She sighed and emptied the dust pan into the trash. She then proceeded to dust the books on the shelves.

As she finished, thoughts of Tancred ran through her mind: the way his hair crackled with energy when he was excited or angry, they way he bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows when he thought. Even the when he was super slow and didn't understand something simple, Emma found herself thinking that she wouldn't have it any other way. Sighing in relief, she walked over to her aunt, Julia Ingledew, who was arranging books on the shelves

"Auntie, I'm finished," Emma said quietly.

Julia frowned, hearing the tiredness in the child's voice. Climbing down the stepladder, she said, "Go to bed Emma. I can tell you're tired."

"Thank you, Auntie," Emma said before climbing up the staircase to her bedroom. She changed into her favorite pink pajamas (a present from Olivia) and combed out her beautiful, blonde hair as she looked out of the window. All of the kid's had gone home and the square was empty.

Emma pulled back the blue covers and slid into bed. As she laid there, thinking about Tancred, Aunt Julia, her Julia's new husband, Paton, and many other things, sleep overcame her seeped into her. Emma lost the battle to stay awake and her eyes slowly drooped down and she fell asleep, floating in the world of dreams.

**Okay, so now I did my part by updating, so you must do yours by reviewing! Please check out my other stories ("His Shining Star" and "Strnage As It Is")!**

**-Fartemis, bringing farts to **_**your**_** neighborhood! (I have a sick mind)**


	3. Shattered

**New chapter! This chapter is really fluffy. Go ahead and schedule a dentist appointment, because you'll have cavities after reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Children of the Red King series. I only own Tiffany, Uncle Tristan, and the vaporizer I used to vaporize the Bloors.**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

As Lysander, Tancred, Tiffany, and Emma got off the green bus at Bone's, hundreds of children in purple, green, and blue capes swarmed around them, pushing and shoving, trying to get into the double oak doors that led into the school.

An orange-haired girl in a purple cape came bouncing up to them in orange, high-heeled shoes. She had brown eyes and pale skin, and she had loads of makeup on. Her lips were coated in a thick, purple lipstick, and she had large, purple hoop earrings in her ears. "Hi guys!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Livvy," Emma said, hugging her best friend. Olivia squeezed her best friend back.

"Hi Olivia," Lysander greeted, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Olivia looked at him, confused. Lysander usually ignored her, since his eyes couldn't handle all of the colors and bright paints and dyes she used. "Why are _you_ so happy? You've never said a single word to me."

Tancred rolled his eyes when Lysander was too caught up in his own thoughts to answer. "He's met a girl," Tancred answered for his friend. "Personally, I'm surprised he even had the nerve to look at her when he spoke to her, seeing as he's never had a girlfriend in his life."

Lysander glared at him. "We've got a date at the Café after school today."

"Aw, that's so romantic," Tiffany said bitterly and sarcastically. She still hadn't got over that fact that her crush didn't like her back. To makes things worse, he even had a girlfriend now. She didn't even go to Bone's! It was a major slap to Tiffany's face.

As the friends entered the doors to Bone's, they were confronted by three door's: one with musical notes above it, one with a paintbrush above it, and one with two masks (happy and sad) above it. The green cape piled into the paintbrush door, the purple capes into the mask door, and blue capes into the musical notes door.

**~FO~**

In school that day, Lysander was elated. All he could think about was Lauren. In sculpture class, he sculpted the head of Lauren. In watercolors, he painted Lauren. In English, he wrote a poem for her called "Roses."

Tiffany was thoroughly irritated by Lysander's sudden love. Especially since the love wasn't directed towards her. She was hurt, and her heart was broken. She loved Lysander with all her heart, yet she hated him with the same zealous and passion. All she wanted to do was beat this Lauren girl to a pulp, but she knew that Lysander would only be further repelled by her actions. All she could do was silently fume while Lysander floated around thinking about another girl.

Finally, during drawing class, the lunch bell rang, and the twins hurried to the cafeteria along with all of the other children. They grabbed their trays off of the stack began to collect their same meal: a very large turkey sandwich, some chips, and a soda.

The twins found a circular, unoccupied table with four chairs and sat down in two of them. The twins then began to heartily eat their lunch. Soon, Emma drifted over with her small, packed lunch. She neatly took out of her bag a pink mat. Then, she dug out her pink, rhinestoned thermos of soup, her pink spoon and fork, and her little pink container, which today contained orange slices. Obviously, her favorite color was pink. Today she was wearing a pink miniskirt with a matching top and matching, furry boots. She also had a, you guessed it, _pink_ headband and some earrings.

"Hey guys," Emma said.

"Hi, Em," the twins chorused, Tancred's greeting a little too enthusiastic.

"Hello," Lysander greeted, setting his tray on the table.

Tiffany stopped in mid-chew, looked up from her food, and glared at Lysander as he sat down. She swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, took a swig of her soda, and stood.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. "I don't sit with guys who are blind to what's in front of them." And with that took her tray, through her trash away, and left the lunchroom.

Lysander watched her with confusion. "What's with Tiff?" he asked.

Tancred was mad that his friend was _still_ blind. "Look, mate," Tancred growled. "My sister has had the biggest crush on you ever since we met a few years back. Obviously, you were just too stupid to notice. She's been hoping you liked her back for a long time. Now, you broke her heart. And when you break my sister's heart, you might as well be breaking my heart, too."

Then he ran after his twin.

**~FO~**

He found her sitting on the steps that led up to the Music Tower, crying into her bright green cape. There was already a tear stain spreading up from her eyes.

Tancred sat down next to her silently on the step next to her. Then he put his arm around her and held her to him while she cried. Tiffany buried her face in his chest, soaking his blue T-shirt with tears.

"Shh, Tiffany," Tancred soothed. "It's okay, Lysander's just a stupid, lovesick guy. He doesn't know what a great person you are."

Tiffany sniffed and looked up at her brother with a tear-stained face. "Really?"

Tancred smiled. "Really."

**~FO~**

Lysander took a sip from his coffee and nervously looked around the Café. His date, Lauren, hadn't arrived yet, and Lysander was afraid that she'd bailed on him.

"No Lauren, no Lauren!" Homer the parrot squawked from Lysander's shoulder.

"Shh, Homer," Lysander scolded.

"Shh, Homer," Homer squawked.

Lysander sighed and looked around once more. Suddenly, the bell on the door jingled as Lauren walked in, wearing a jacket and a scarf due to the coldness outside. She spotted Lysander and hurried over to the table. The tall boy jumped up and took her coat off for her.

"Hey," she breathed. A parrot fluttered around her head as she sat down.

"Hey," Lysander replied. He handed her a cup of coffee. "Sorry it isn't warm. I ordered for you."

"Thanks," Lauren said, and then she took a sip and smiled. "Vanilla, my favorite! How did you know?"

"Well, I…" How was he going to explain? That he asked everyone she knew what her favorite was? No way in hell. "Well, because it's my favorite, too."

Lauren grinned. "That is _so_ cool."

"So, what do you guys do over at Pendleton High School?" Lysander asked.

"Pendleton High School?" Homer said.

"Shut up," Lysander hissed.

Lauren giggled and answered, "Normal high school stuff, I guess. Attend classes, go on field trips, occasionally get beat up. You know, typical freshman year."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know. At Bone's if you get in a fight, you get suspended for a year. Way more strict than public school." Lysander sighed and looked into his coffee, watching his light brown reflection swishing in his cup. "Sometimes, I just…wish I went to Pendleton. I mean, my sisters don't have to go to Bone's. Well…my sisters aren't endowed."

Lauren opened her eyes wide. "You're endowed?" she gasped.

Lysander groaned. "I knew it, you're just one of those normal people who thinks we're a bunch of freaks, don't you?" Then he lowered his voice sadly. "Everyone does."

"No!" Lauren cried, reaching across the table and grabbing Lysander's hand. And then she blushed. "Actually…I think it's kind of cool."

Lysander blushed as well. "Well, I'm not _all_ that special."

Lauren laughed and smiled happily at Lysander.

**~FO~**

A few hours and two cups of coffee later, Lysander was walking Lauren home from the Café. As the wind blew in their faces and blasted the hair off of their faces, the lovebirds talked and laughed.

"You know," Lauren began, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thanks…for everything."

Lysander grinned sheepishly. "It was my pleasure."

When the couple got to the front door of Lauren's apartment, Lauren turned to face Lysander. "You're an amazing person, Lysander. I…I hope we can meet…you know, some other time."

Lauren leaned up and their lips crashed together. Red-hot passion coursed through Lysander's veins as his hand found Lauren's face and stayed there for the duration of the kiss. Lauren's hand found Lysander's back, and she grabbed it and pulled him closer to her body.

And then Tiffany Torsson rounded the corner.

**~FO~**

Tiffany had had a rough day. That morning, Tanc had gotten a text from Lysander saying he met a girl named Lauren and they were to have a date that afternoon. All through the bus ride to Bone's, Lauren was all that Lysander talked about. Lauren Miller has a parrot. Lauren Miller likes vanilla coffee. Oh look, its Lauren's high school, Pendleton. How Lysander already knew that about her was a mystery to all, and it irritated Tiffany. She watched as people came running up to him, asking him what she looked like, how she acted, how pretty she was. Tiffany couldn't take it. And Lysander was so blind to her feelings for him.

To escape it all, Tiffany decided to go to Emma's house, no matter how much Emma annoyed her with her prissy-ness. But on the way, she spotted Lysander and Lauren kissing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Tiffany's heart shattered into a million pieces and her eyes filled with sad tears. She gasped, and the couple looked up in surprise.

"Tiff?" Lysander said confusedly.

Tears now streamed down her face. "No! I'm Tiffany, you bastard! You don't have the right to call me Tiff anymore!"

"What?" Lysander said. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"Just, don't," Tiffany yelled through her tears. A strong gale whipped around the street, throwing up old newspapers, candy wrappers, and copious amounts of trash. Dark storm clouds covered up the sun, and a full-force thunderstorm started to rage. Tiffany turned around and fled back the way she came, tears flowing down her face and her blonde hair streaming behind her.

**~FO~**

Tiffany ran upstairs to the room she shared with her brother and slammed the door. She flopped onto her bed and sobbed—for the second time that day—into her pillow.

Tancred had been downstairs reading a book (which is rare) when Tiffany went flying up the stairs to their bedroom. He rushed up the stairs and into the room and saw Tiffany sobbing into her pillow.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?" Tancred asked sitting on his bed across the room.

"Lysander…was kissing…Lauren," Tiffany's muffled voice said in between sobs.

Tancred suddenly felt very nauseous. He put his head in his hands and sighed. For a few minutes the only sounds were Tiffany hyperventilating and Tancred's labored breathing. Finally, Tancred opened his eyes and looked up at his twin sister, who still had her face in her pillow.

"Tiffany, please don't cry," Tancred pleaded. "Trust me, Lysander likes you, he just…doesn't know it yet."

Tiffany looked up at him with red eyes. "That doesn't work on me. We all know he doesn't like me back. He obviously likes the quiet, smart, pretty type. I'm not any of those."

Tanc stood up and went to Tiff's bed and sat down. Then he looked her dead in the eyes. "You listen to me," he said firmly. "You may not be quiet, and hell, neither of us are smart, but you are the most beautiful girl in the world and the best sister I could've ever hoped for. And you were also a really good buddy for nine months."

Tiffany laughed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Then, she crashed into Tancred and wrapped her arms around him. "You're the best brother ever," she whispered into his shirt.


	4. The Flower Begins to Wilt

**Oh my gosh I feel horrible for not updating in a long time school just started and I am super stressed! I had 4 projects at one time I finally finished all of them. No worries I am finally updating and I hope you like the chapter.**

**There is a bit of a…shock coming up in this chapter so please don't hate on me for it. Okay? Okay.**

**Oh, and I also don't own the song Every Time We Touch by Cascada. If you haven't heard it look it up on YouTube. It's beast!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Children of the Red King series. I only own Tiffany, Uncle Tristan, and the vaporizer I used to vaporize the Bloors. **

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

On Saturday, Tiffany was mostly healed from her lost love. She had accepted the fact that he didn't like her back. Lauren could have Lysander. They could get married for all Tiffany cared. She had moved on.

So, maybe that wasn't exactly true.

His name was still written all over her notebooks, and every time she saw him her heart fluttered in her chest. When Lysander talked to her in his lovely, smooth voice like water over rocks, she still felt like passing out in joy. But she knew what she hoped for was never meant to be. And so she dismissed the Lysander thoughts and went on with life.

Tancred noticed this and decided to make some difference on his own. He suggested going to the skating rink, where he knew Lysander wouldn't be because, to make a long story short, it was hard skating when you were 5'10 and clumsy.

When the twins arrived at the skating rink, there were many people there. There were families with small children, old grandmas watching their grandchildren skate, but there were mostly teenagers. A lot of them were from Pendleton, but some of them were from Bone's. Tancred and Tiffany made their way over to the rental booth where they rented some skates, put them on, and skated out to the rink.

"Try and catch me!" Tancred shouted, and he took off in front of Tiffany.

"You bet I will," Tiffany said and she skated after her brother.

Tiffany felt on top of the world. Bright colors and lights became flashes and she whizzed around the rink after Tancred. She soon forgot all about her worries and the only thing that mattered was catching up with her brother. But then, a teenage couple skated out and began to slowly make their way around the rink. It seemed like the girl was supporting the boy because he was so clumsy. _Sounds like somebody else I know_, Tiffany thought. As she got closer to them, she noticed the boy had dreads. _What_—BAM!

She slammed into him and blacked out.

**~FO~**

"Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_!"

"Now look what you've done!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, nice going, you're _so_ smooth."

The voices of her angry brother and a bashful Lysander echoed through her brain and she struggled to register where she was and what had happened. Tiffany had so many questions swirling around her head and many of them were unanswered.

"Tiff, you're alive!" Tancred cried when he saw her open her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she replied. "What happened?"

"This guy we know slammed into you," he answered, staring daggers at Lysander. "You flew ten feet and landed on the ground."

"I already said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! That's my sister!"

"This is the worst day of my life."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too thrilled either."

"Stop it, both of you!" Tiffany yelled. Wind swirled around the rink, adding to Tancred's angry gale. She stood up, balancing on her skates. "Fighting won't solve a thing."

"Finally, a bit of intelligence," Lysander muttered.

"Shut up, you!" Tancred shouted. "Let's go Tiff. I'm tired of this guy."

He stormed (literally) off the rink to take his skates off, Tiffany following suit. Then, the twins left the building all together.

Once they were gone, Lysander said "good riddance" and dragged Lauren out of the back door.

**~FO~**

To make up for the whole situation at the rink, Lysander decided to walk Lauren home. The whole time was spent in silence, with Lysander silently fuming and Lauren wondering what was wrong.

Finally, the couple stopped outside of Lauren's apartment building. "I'm really sorry about what happened today," Lysander said while turning to her.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Lauren replied. "I still got to spend time with you."

Lysander smiled. Dear, sweet Lauren. "I'm glad." He leaned down and kissed Lauren on the mouth. It was a nice kiss, but it lacked the passion and zeal of the previous kiss. It was dull and boring.

On the way home, Lysander was beginning to wonder if Lauren was regretting ever dating him, and he hoped their relationship wouldn't be cut short.

**~FO~**

On Sunday morning, Tiffany woke up to _Every Time We Touch_ blaring out of her phone._ Who is calling me at 8 in the morning? This is a Sunday! _

Tiffany picked up her phone and answered. "Hullo?" she said groggily, not yet fully awake.

"Hey, Tiffany!" a chipper voice blasted through the speaker. "This is Lauren."

Tiffany groaned inwardly. Not her. "Hi, Lauren," Tiffany said, faking enthusiasm. "Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to meet some of 'Sander's friends. I heard you were quite the entertainer."

_What? Entertainer? What idiot told her that lie? Didn't she know Tanc was the entertaining twin?_

"I decided I wanted to meet you at the Pet's Café," Lauren continued. "Be there at two!"

Before Tiffany could reply, she hung up.

"That was nice," Tiffany muttered.

**~FO~**

Tiffany glanced around the café once more just as Lauren breezed in the door. Lauren looked around once then spotted Tiffany, and she made her way over and sat down in front of her.

"It's very cold outside, isn't it?" Lauren observed, smiling that picture-perfect smile at Tiffany.

"No shit, Sherlock," Tiffany mumbled under her breath.

Lauren stopped smiling. "Excuse me?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"_Nothing_," Tiffany squeaked, imitating Lauren by smiling widely.

Frowning, Lauren said, "Look, I hate to break it to you, but I'm Lysander's girlfriend. Not you. I know you used to be his friend, but he doesn't have time for blonde tomboy freaks like _you_." Flipping her brown hair over her shoulder, she added, "I'm so glad I'm not endowed. I would be _so_ embarrassed."

Lauren stood and out her fake smile back on. "I'm glad we had this little…chat. You'll be staying away from 'Sander from now on, if that's alright with you." And with that, she turned and walked out of the door.

Tiffany grimaced. "That…bitch," she muttered through gritted teeth.


	5. Storm of Anger

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about this chapter. Tiffany is on a wave of anger about to get revenge! Get ready guys, brace yourselves! Lauren may want to guard her home with an army of Lysander's ghosts and even THAT would only make Tiffany super pissed off.**

**By the way, I'm doing a new thing where I put the song(s) down that I'm listening to right now.**

_**Bruno Mars- Lost**_

**I really feel like the beat and the force of the lyrics go perfectly with Tiffany's mood**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

Tiffany nearly ripped the front door off its hinges to get inside her house. As she stomped inside, slamming the fractured door behind her, a forceful gale swept around the first floor, knocking lamps and other various objects to the floor. The wind curled around her as she stormed upstairs to her and Tancred's room. Thunder and rain raged around the house, drenching confused passersby and blowing birds out of their nests.

Mrs. Torsson came out of the kitchen only to be horrified by the terrific mess downstairs. All her precious china was destroyed, battered to bits by Tiffany's rage. All she could do was scream.

Mr. Torsson, followed by Tancred, strode out of the study and stopped when he saw the living room in smithereens, with his wife screaming in the middle of it all.

"Molly, what happened? Why is the living room destroyed?" he boomed.

"Tiffany…my china…" Mrs. Torsson gasped. Then she fainted.

"Oh great," Mr. Torsson mumbled. Turning to Tancred, he said "Help your mother to the couch and give her some water. Then we'll go up and see what's wrong with your sister."

**~FO~**

Tiffany kicked her bed in a fit of anger. With her anger let out, she took deep breaths to calm herself. She took a look around the room and almost laughed. _I would clean this up_, she thought, _but then I would be a neat freak like Lauren._ This of course only made her feel angrier, and the storm started back up again.

Suddenly the door banged open and her father stood on the threshold, filling up the doorway, with Tancred standing proud and tall behind him.

"Tiffany Torsson, control yourself!" he yelled, his voice pouring into the room like water into a glass.

"But of course, father," she said, her voice sardonically dripping.

Mr. Torsson turned to his son. "Deal with her, please," he said, then left the room.

The twins stood glowering at each other for what seemed like hours, tensed up, ready to pounce. Tension filled the chasm between them. It looked as if the room would explode if just one of them flinched.

Finally Tancred broke the silence. He nodded towards her bed. "Sit," he commanded in a deep voice, drenched with contained anger.

"No," Tiffany countered.

"Sit. Down," Tancred said, his voice trembling.

"I said no."

"Sit down, dammit!" he yelled, and a gust of wind blew around the room for a moment as Tancred's body was racked with rage.

Tiffany was shocked. Tancred had never yelled at her before. Scared of both their lives, Tiffany nervously perched on the edge of her bed. Tancred sat shakily on his bed as tremors ran through his body in waves. His cerulean eyes ran over her face, studying her.

"You have two choices," he said finally. "I can leave this room and never speak of this again, or you can calm down and tell me why you're so pissed off."

Tiffany narrowed her eyes. "I've already got things under control. I don't need a therapist."

Tancred snorted and gestured around the room. "You really think that _this_ is under control?"

Tiffany sighed. She debated in her mind whether or not she should tell Tancred about Lauren. Lysander _was_ his best friend, and Lysander should know he has a bitchy girlfriend. But lately, he and Tancred were silently feuding, and Tiffany knew it was all her fault. But Tanc didn't look so good. He was paler than usual, his blonde hair was plastered to his head with sweat, and he was trembling out of control.

"Are you alright, Tanc?" Tiffany asked, all of the anger leaving her. The stormed calmed, and then stopped.

Tancred looked up at her in surprise. "No, not really."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Tiffany inquired in concern.

"Mom says it's just a little fever. I'll be better by Monday."

Tiffany studied him, her eyebrows laced together in concern.

_I sure hope so_, she thought.


	6. Falling Apart

**I really suck for not updating in MONTHS! You can't imagine how sorry I am. I can't even...ugh...**

**'Nuff said**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

Tiffany was forced to go to the bus stop alone on Monday morning, for Tancred's fever was rising and showed no signs of stopping. Tiffany was worried about him, and worried about being alone with Lysander at the bus stop. At least with her twin brother by her side, she had felt strong, but now it was different. It also didn't help that Tiffany was angry at both Lysander and Lauren.

So you can imagine that she wasn't in a good mood.

When Lysander showed up, he took a double take when Tancred was absent from Tiffany's side. "Where's Tanc?" Lysander inquired, glancing around and expecting Tanc to jump out of a hiding place.

"He's sick," Tiffany answered tersely, not wanting to talk to Lysander.

"I hope he's alright," Lysander said, trying to pick up the conversation.

"Sure you do..." Tiffany muttered.

Lysander wheeled on her. "I'm sick of all this," he yelled. "Look I'm sorry for what I did on Saturday, but can't we still be friends?"

"No. We can't Lysander!" she roared back. "Do you want to know why? It's not because you knocked me out on Saturday. No, it's because I hate seeing the person I love chasing after a girl who'll hurt him!"

Lysander backpedaled. "What are you talking about?" he asked quietly. Just then, the bus came speeding around the corner and up the hill towards them.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Tiffany responded, and lifted her heavy messenger bag to her shoulder. She grimaced and tried to hide the pain, but Lysander noticed.

"Let me get that for you," he offered.

"I'm fine," Tiffany mumbled, and turned to board the bus.

**~FO~**

Later on that day, in the middle of English class, a teacher came from the office and called Tiffany out of class. Confused, Tiffany packed up her bag and followed the teacher out into the hallway. "Your father is here for you," she said.

This new information made her even more confused. Her parents never came and got them out of school, unless it was an...

Emergency.

This realization hit Tiffany like a baseball and she ran as fast as she could to the front doors where her father was waiting. The first thing she saw was the wind that swirled around him, making his jacket billow about. The second thing she saw was his face; it wasn't as happy and cheerful as it usually was.

"Dad?" she said.

He looked up at her. "It's your brother," he explained. "He's in the hospital."

Ten minutes later, Tiffany and Mr. Torsson were breezing through the front doors of the emergency section of the hospital and running up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"We're here to see Tancred Torsson," Mr. Torsson requested in his bellowing voice.

"Name?" the lady said.

"I'm his father, dammit!" Mr. Torsson yelled, and fierce wind blew around the halls.

"Room 21," the lady stammered, pointing down the hall to their left. Mr. Torsson dragged his daughter dragged his daughter down the hall into Tancred's hospital room.

Tancred lay on the hosptial bed, and he was almost as pale as the sheets that he laid on. His eyes were closed and his chest slowly rose and fell. His hair laid flat, which was abnormal for him. He was hooked up to a million different machines, including a heart monitor and and oxygen tank. Tancred's left hand was held by Mrs. Torsson.

"Molly, is Tanc alright?" Mr. Torsson asked, coming to stand across from Mrs. Torsson on the the other side of Tancred's bed.

"His fever went down a little, and when he could talk without being delirious, I coaxed him into falling asleep," Mrs. Torsson recounted quietly.

Tiffany went to stand next to Tancred and stroked his warm cheek. Almost as if she had a magic touch, her brother's eyes fluttered open and the cerulean was revealed.

"Hey, Tanc," Tiffany whispered, smiling in relief that her brother was awake.

"Ugh," Tancred groaned. "I feel like someone dragged me through a feild of spikes and then dropped me off a cliff."

Tiffany chuckled. Even when he was sick and in the hospital, her brother was still cracking jokes.

**~FO~**

**How was that? Again, sorry for the long wait. And sorry for putting poor Tanc in the hospital.**

**Reveiw? (even though I really don't deserve it)**

**-Fartemis**


	7. Sky Full of Clouds

**Hey guys! Are you ready for the story to get heavier?**

**Okay, so that was my lame attempt at trying to sidestep the fact that haven't updated in forever. Well, I was just in a play that we had five-hour rehearsals for two months. Now that it's over, I'll have more time. **

**And I know this chapter seems different from my usual writing style, but I read back over the previous chapters and realized how stupid they were, plus I've gotten more feedback from my friends. So, you're welcome.**

**By the way, I just saw 'Perks of Being a Wallflower.' It was the most amazing movie I have ever seen, and it was really deep. Logan Lerman really surprised me with this movie. If you haven't seen it yet, I strongly recommend it.**

**Let's get through this chapter shall we?**

_**Little Black Submarines- The Black Keys**_

_**Nova Baby- The Black Keys**_

**-Fartemis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Children of the Red King series. I only own Tiffany, Uncle Tristan, and the vaporizer I used to vaporize the Bloors. And these lame disclaimers that I can't let go of.**

**~FO~**

Tancred's whole body was on fire.

Okay, so maybe not literally. But it felt like an inferno. Every single one of his muscles ached and screamed out in pain. He was sweaty all over, and no amount of water seemed to cure that. Faint voices filled his ears, but they seemed a million miles away.

"Tancred." One voice, loud and clear, pulled him back to reality. He forced his eyes open and saw his sister, Tiffany, looking down on his face in concern. Her eyebrows were laced together and she frowned. She had tied her hair up into a messy bun, but strands of hair fell into her face.

"Tiff," Tancred groaned. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Tiffany's blue eyes softened as she realized her brother was awake.

"Oh, thank God," Tiffany breathed. She looked up at someone he couldn't see and called, "He's awake, guys!"

Tiffany slid out of his vision and was replaced by Lysander and Emma. He frowned a little at Lysander's presence but was still glad that he was there. The sight of Emma sent tingling down his spine, and he hated that Emma had to see him in a weakened state. He tried to sit up on his own, but when he couldn't complete the task, three pairs of hands reached out to help him. Soon, he was propped up by a pile of pillows with a sheen of sweat coating his skin.

Tiffany hurriedly reached for a glass of water on the bedside table and held it up to Tancred's parched lips. Slowly, he let some water trickle down his throat, and then more, until the entire glass was empty.

"I'll go get some more," Tiffany said, beginning to leave the room.

"I'll come with you," Lysander insisted. Tiffany glared at him, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to argue in front of her ill brother. She strode out of the room with Lysander in her wake.

Emma sat down on the edge of Tancred's bed and put a basket in her lap that he hadn't noticed before.

"Um…I baked you some cookies," Emma said quietly as redness seeped into her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, for she felt pathetic. "I know it was really childish of me, but—"

Tancred used his remaining strength to lift his shaking hand off the bed and raise Emma's chin to look her in the eye. "You are not pathetic, Emma Tolly," he said, affection seeping into his voice. "Thank you for these cookies. Just thinking that someone would do this for me makes feel a whole lot better."

Emma reached up and put her hand over Tancred's, which had moved to her cheek. They looked each other in the eyes, blue on blue, contemplating what would happen next. They involuntarily leaned toward each other, as if there were some unseen force drawing them closer.

Just then, the door creaked open, and Emma and Tancred sprang apart just as fast as they had come together, blush seeping into their cheeks. Tiffany and Lysander walked in, but they looked different somehow. Tiffany's cheeks were flushed, and her eyebrows looked less furrowed. Lysander looked as if he had just unlocked the secrets of the world, and his phone was in his hand.

Emma stood from the bed and went to sit at the small table in the corner, and Tiffany handed Tancred the refilled glass of water.

"What happened?" Tancred inquired quietly, flicking his eyes towards Lysander.

Tiffany shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

Lysander tapped something away on his phone, and glanced up at Tiffany, and they seemed to have a silent conversation between each other.

The door opened again, and this time it was the doctor. "Hello, Mr. Torsson," he addressed Tancred. "I'm glad to see you are awake and sitting up in bed. I have good news for you."

Tancred and his friends looked at the doctor with eagerness in their eyes.

"You may go home tomorrow," the doctor said, and they all breathed a sigh of relief. "It turns out you've been sick for weeks, but exerting yourself made it worse. You need to rest for at least two more days at home before you may return to school."

Tancred and Tiffany thanked him, and after he left, Tiffany jumped up in the air. "I'm so glad you're going to get better. I need to call Mom and Dad," she said, reaching for her bag in the corner. She whipped out her phone and skipped out into the hall to place the call.

Emma stood and put the basket of cookies on Tancred's bedside table. "I should probably get going," she said, and when Lysander's gaze was fixed somewhere else, she placed a quick kiss on Tancred's heated cheek. "I'll call you," she whispered against Tancred's ear, and with a smile, she departed the room. Tancred reached up to graze his fingers over the spot where Emma's lips had touched him.

Lysander awkwardly moved over to Tancred's side and cleared his throat. Tancred looked up at Lysander with one eyebrow quirked and lowered his hand to his side.

"Yes?" he said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"I want to apologize," Lysander started. "Your sister just informed me of the lies that Lauren has been feeding to me. Now I feel that I should've realized sooner." Lysander gave a sad, half-hearted laugh at himself. "I mean, here's a girl that I've only known for a few weeks, and I trusted her more than best friends that I've known for my entire life."

Tancred sighed. "I know Lysander. I know you really like her. I know how girls can make you feel. I would throw myself in front of a bus for Emma."

"So does this mean we're friends again," Lysander inquired tentatively. Tancred laughed hoarsely.

"We were always friends, Sander," he said, smiling. "We just had a spat, that's all."

Lysander smirked. "As soon as you're better, I'm kicking your ass in soccer. The endowed version."

Tancred grinned evilly. "In your dreams, Sage."

"Bring it on Torsson."

The life-long friends laughed, but Lysander couldn't help but worry about the upcoming meeting that night.

**~FO~**

Lysander leaned against the cold brick wall, his eyes scanning the people who passed by him. They were oblivious to the heated argument that was probably about to take place in the spot where he was standing. Thoughts swirled in his mind of all of the bad things that could happen to him. Due to the turmoil in his mind, drumbeats thundered inside his head. He knew that his ancestors were not happy; they wanted to animate and strike Lauren down, but he wouldn't allow it. For that, he was punished.

He raised his thin fingers to his temples and massaged them, calming his spirits for the time being. A hand grazed his raised arm, and he turned to see Lauren by his side, beaming up at him from behind her glasses. He couldn't believe that this seemingly sweet and innocent girl had malice intentions at heart.

"So, where are we going?" she asked sweetly. Now that he thought about it, there was always something peculiar about her. She never talked about her parents or other friends. She only wanted to ask him questions about his endowment, or Bone's, or his friends. Every time he asked Lauren about her, she would deflect the question with one about him.

"We aren't going anywhere," Lysander replied, the words burning his lips. "We need to talk."

Lauren's fake smile seemed to waver a little. "What is it?"

Lysander pushed himself off of the wall and stood looking down at Lauren. "I can't do this anymore. I don't know much about you at all. You're living a lie, Lauren; I know you are. You aren't who you say are."

Lauren didn't seem fazed by his words, although she wasn't smiling anymore. "I know, Lysander."

Lysander choked on his next words. "You…what?" By now, it had started to lightly snow, and the street was clear of the bustling from a few minutes previous.

"You're right, Lysander," Lauren said. "You don't know anything about me. But I know a great deal about you."

Lauren started to edge closer to Lysander, and he backed up against the wall. Lysander wished he hadn't come. He knew that it was better to break up with someone in person, but maybe guy code could've let psycho girlfriends be an exception.

Suddenly, Lauren's soft lips were on his. She moved them skillfully, and Lysander knew that this was their third and final kiss. He could feel the hot passion seeping from Lauren, but he also knew that it wasn't real. He tried to pull away, but her nails dug into his wrist.

A stinging pain filled his stomach, and he gasped against her lips. She pulled away, her lips swollen, and she held a bloody knife in her hand. Lysander looked down and saw blood had already seeped through his coat, right in the center of his abdomen. He clutched his stomach as spots began to dance in his vision. Lauren backed away from him, a crazed look in her eye and a sick smile on her face.

"You…bitch," Lysander gasped out, using the same word that Tiffany used to describe her and putting every ounce of hatred into it. "When my father finds out about this…" He trailed off and plunged his free hand into his pocket.

"Looking for this?" Lauren said, holding up a sleek iPhone. Lysander cursed and felt the life start to leave him as he slid down the wall to the ground. The last thing he heard was Lauren humming an unfitting happy tune as she slipped away.

**~FO~**

Tiffany sat ramrod-straight up in her bed, still in her clothes and breathing heavily as her heart raced. The early-morning light from the window streamed across her face and she could hear birds chirping outside. She took a deep breath and reached for her phone, which was buzzing madly, and checked the caller ID.

"The Sage Residence?" she wondered aloud. "Why are they calling me?" Usually if Lysander needed to talk to her, he called from his cell phone or came to the house.

Worried, she pressed the green button and held it up to her pierced ear. "Hello?" she said warily.

Almost immediately, her ear was flooded with breathless cries and babbled questions. She could at least tell who it was: Mrs. Sage. But she only caught snatches of the words spilling from the mother's lips.

"Mrs. Sage!" Tiffany cried. "Mrs. Sage, slow down, I can't hear what you're saying."

Mrs. Sage sighed and frantically began her story again, this time a bit slower. "Have you seen Lysander? I've called and called and called, but he won't answer his phone. I thought maybe he went to your house and he didn't tell me, but my Sander would never do that. He's responsible. He left to meet his girlfriend last night and he never came back, and—"

"Wait, Mrs. Sage," Tiffany interrupted, sliding her beige covers off of herself. "What do you mean he never came back? Surely he wouldn't be out all night."

"That's the thing," Mrs. Sage replied. "Lysander always comes back before eleven. And he knows he going to be late, he calls. I just don't know." Tiffany could hear the strain in her voice from trying not to cry.

"I'll go look for him," Tiffany said, knowing that Mrs. Sage was pregnant and that Mr. Sage was probably at work.

"Oh, thank you, Tiffany," Mrs. Sage gushed, some happiness flowing back into her voice.

"Any time," Tiffany replied, trying to remain cheerful despite the anger that was consuming and darkening her heart. She waited until she heard the click of the phone and then threw hers across the room. A strong breeze raced around her quarters, throwing up dust and sending papers spiraling out of control.

_Control yourself_, her father's voice boomed in her mind. Reluctantly, the wind subsided and Tiffany stood up to look in her mirror. Her hair was a disheveled mess, and her clothes were rumpled. Sighing, she pulled her clothes off and changed into a blue sweater, jeans, and brown leather boots. She grabbed her coat and her phone on her way out of her shared bedroom, which felt empty due to the absence of her brother.

Tiffany passed her mother on the way down the stairs, who was carrying a basket of clean clothes to her bedroom. She cast a suspicious eye on Tiffany and paused on her way up.

"And where are you going?" her mother inquired, her slight Welsh accent giving a roll to her vowels.

"Out," Tiffany answered, running down the stairs before her mother could object.

Tiffany threw her coat on and shrugged herself farther into it. Snow had fallen, about a two feet thick, and she had to lift her feet up high every time she took a step. She headed towards Potberry Street, where Lysander said he was meeting Lauren. Tiffany already had a slight idea what might've happened to him, and as she thought about it, fear started to freeze her heart and seep into her, making her skin crawl. Since Potberry Street was lined with shops, it was usually bustling, but due to the snow, the shops were closed and the sidewalks were empty.

"Lysander?" she called her voice feeble against the cold. There was no answer, so she tried again, louder this time. "Lysander?"

She stopped by the nearest alleyway and peered into the shadows. At first, her eyes saw nothing. But then a lump underneath the snow caught her eyes and she ran towards it. As she came nearer, she saw that it was indeed her friend, but half of his body was buried under snow.

"Lysander!" she breathed, crouching next to him. Tiffany pressed her index and middle fingers to his neck at his pulse point. There was a faint stirring, but Tiffany knew that if she didn't get him help soon, he would never wake up.

She started digging his body out from underneath the snow. First his legs, then his chest, and finally his stomach. His right hand was pressed onto his stomach, and it was covered in blood. Afraid of what she would find, she timidly lifted his hand.

What she saw there never left her mind for the rest of her life.


End file.
